Justice Chapt 1
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Kyungsoo terkucilkan dari keluarga karena ia menentang keinginan sang ayah, hingga membuat dirinya harus di jauhi oleh ke-11 saudaranya. akankah Kyungsoo mampu menjalani hidupnya, terlebih lagi ia harus menderita penyakit parah yang lama-kelamaan akan membuatnya lumpuh.
1. Chapter 1

" Justice" Chapt. 1

Fanfic ini permintaan dari salah satu reader yang pengen FF Brother dengan Cast. EXO , meski aku Cuma tahu D.O doank di EXO, gak kenal yang lain. Hm…aku akan mencobanya. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya. FF ini terinspirasi dari Dorama Jepang, yang belum ku tonton, Cuma baca sinopsisnya aja.

Genre ; Brother, Family, Angst

Cast.

Kyungsoo

Member EXO

Yunho as Appa

J

Taman ini terlihat sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang melakukan aktifitas untuk mengisi kejenuhan. Taman ini terdapat banyak sekali Pohon Blossom, bunganya bermekaran hingga terlihat indah di pandang. Angin yang berhembus lembut mengajak beberapa bunga jatuh dari tangkainya. Juga membuat rerumputan ikut menari.

Di Taman itu, ada yang duduk menyendiri di tepi Danau, ada pula yang duduk di beberapa kursi panjang khusus pengunjung Taman, dan salah satunya adalah seorang namja berparas tampan, namun tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia duduk tepi Danau. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, mata bulatnya menatap tajam pada salah satu tangan yang ia kepalkan. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang tampak sedikit pucat.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain, dan mengganggu pengunjung lain di Taman itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan masih menatap tangan kanannya.

" Kenapa aku harus mengidap penyakit ini?, Kenapa harus aku?!" batinnya bergerutu kesal.

Ia mengingat kembali saat-saat ia mulai merasa ada yang janggal pada tubuhnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, hingga Dokter memvonisnya.

~Flashback~

Aku adalah Kim Kyungsoo, umurku 22 tahun. Aku kuliah jurusan Seni. Di antara ke-11 saudaraku yang lain, aku bisa di katakan bodoh. Kenapa, aku berkata seperti itu?, yah…karena hanya aku yang menolak jurusan Bisnis pilihan Appa ku, juga para hyung ku. Selama ini aku merasa hidup seperti di bawah kekangan keluargaku, yang bisa di sebut kalangan ternama oleh banyak orang.

Aku adalah anak ke-9 dari 12 bersaudara. Aku di kucilkan, karena hanya aku yang melawan keinginan Appa, hingga semua fasilitas yang dulunya ku miliki seperti Mobil, kamar yang cukup luas, kartu kredit, ATM, juga fasilitas lainnya, kini di ambil semua oleh Appa.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa yang selalu ada di pikiran Appa, hanyalah kekayaan semata, bahkan semua saudara ku menurut saja demi fasilitas yang diberikan oleh Appa pada mereka. menurutku ini sama sekali tidak adil.

Meski begitu, Appa masih memperbolehkanku tinggal di rumah, hanya saja kini kamarku pindah di kamar paling pojok, dan dulunya adalah gudang yang telah di bersihkan oleh pelayan di rumah, atas perintah Appa.

Sebuah kamar yang cukup sempit, dan hanya muat kasur dan 2 lemari, juga kamar mandi kecil, tidak seperti di kamarku yang dulu. Yah, aku masih merasa bersyukur, karena aku masih bisa bertemu Appa, juga saudara-saudaraku yang lain.

Tok…tok…tok…

aku menatap pintu kamarku yang bercat putih, lalu aku segera membukanya, "Tuan muda…ini makan malam Anda" pelayan Kang selalu mengantarkan makanan juga minuman untukku, karena sejak aku masuk kuliah jurusan Seni, aku di kucilkan, bahkan aku hanya diperbolehkan makan di kamar saja.

" Gumawo ajussi" sahutku dan menyambut makan malam pemberiannya.

Aku tersenyum lebar padanya, karena aku tidak ingin Kang ajussi menatapku kasihan juga iba."Apa hanya ini?" tanyaku

" Ah…nde"sahutnya

Kemudian aku berbalik dan meletakkan makan malamku di atas kasur, " Tuan muda…"aku tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Kang ajussi, aku kembali berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum lebarku. "Ajussi tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah terbiasa selama 3 tahun ini" sahutku menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

" Tapi…"

" Ajussi sebaiknya kembali saja ke dapur, nanti ajussi akan kena marah Appa, jika tahu ajussi masih disini" ucapku mengingatkannya

" Ne" sahutnya

Meski terlihat berat, Kang ajussi akhirnya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri di dalam kamar ini. "Gumawo ajussi…cheongmal gumawo" batinku, dan menatap kepergiannya dari balik punggungnya.

Aku menutup kembali pintu kamar, lalu duduk di atas kasur. Aku menatap semua makanan kesukaanku yang hanya di ketahui oleh Kang ajussi, setelah kepergian Eomma. Nasi kepal, dan Kimchi Spageti.

Aku mengambil sumpit, lalu menyantap Kimchi buatan Kang ajussi. Sedikit demi sedikit aku menyuapnya, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja sumpit yang ku pegang jatuh seketika dari tanganku.

Aku bingung, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Aku mencoba kembali mengambil sumpit, dan aku bisa memegangnya, tapi setelah beberapa suap, sumpit itu kembali jatuh dari tanganku. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

" Ini mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, atau aku mungkin terlalu lelah dengan aktifitas Kuliah" aku mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk itu. Aku mencoba kembali menggerakkan tangan kananku. " Tidak apa-apa…, aku yakin, tadi hanya kebetulan saja"

J

Di ruang makan, Yunho juga ke-11 anaknya yang lain, duduk untuk berkumpul, makan malam bersama.

" Xiumin~ah, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengambil Daging dan meletakkan ke dalam mangkoknya

" Hari ini aku berhasil memenangkan kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan asing, Appa" sahutnya

" Bagus…tidak salah, jika Appa mendidikmu, hingga kau menjadi orang besar seperti ini" sahut Yunho bangga.

Salah seorang Kim bersaudara menggenggam erat sumpit, dan ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin berontak atas sikap Appa nya, yang selalu membanggakan keberhasilan anak-anaknya saja. Tapi, ia tidak bisa, karena ia memiliki rasa takut, jika ia memberontak, ia akan di kucilkan sama seperti salah satu hyung nya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuliah juga Sekolah kalian?" Tanya Yunho

" Baik Appa" sahut Sehun anak bungsunya.

" Baguslah…Appa bangga dengan kalian" sahut Yunho

" Apa Appa hanya bangga pada kami?, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo hyung?" batinnya.

" Jika sudah selesai makan, kembali ke kamar kalian, untuk beristirahat" perintahnya

" Ne, Appa" sahut mereka.

Yunho mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet setelah selesai makan, kemudian pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan ke-11 anaknya yang masih berada di ruang makan. "Cepat habiskan makan kalian, setelah itu kembali ke kamar, dan jangan ada yang begadang malam ini, kalian mengerti?!" ucap Xiumin sebagai anak tertua.

" Ne hyung" sahut yang lain.

" Aku kenyang" salah satu Kim bersaudara beranjak lebih dulu dari kursi, lalu pergi meninggalkan saudaranya yang lain di ruang makan.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Suho

" Aku ngantuk, hyung" sahutnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

J

Ke esokkan harinya, Kyungsoo bangun lebih pagi dari para saudaranya yang lain, seperti itulah yang harus ia jalani selama 3 tahun ini. Karena, Kyungsoo harus mengejar Bus, agar ia tidak terlambat pergi ke Kampus.

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan sarapan pun tidak. Kyungsoo pergi hanya mengenakan kaos berlapis sweater rajut abu-abu, juga celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets, dan tas ranselnya.

" Tuan muda, tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya pelayan wanita paruh baya yang sudah bekerja lama di rumahnya.

" Aku sarapan di Kampus saja, ajumma…aku takut terlambat" sahutnya yang selalu tersenyum dan ramah pada siapa saja, meski terkadang Kyungsoo terlihat pendiam dari luar.

" Tapi…"

" Aku pergi ajumma…" serunya dan berlalu dari pelayan wanita itu.

" Kenapa tuan besar memperlakukan Anda seperti ini, tuan muda?" gumamnya lirih saat menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

Sesekali Kyungsoo menatap jam tangan putihnya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Kyungsoo berlari tanpa lelah menuju Halte yang letakknya cukup jauh, karena area rumah Kyungsoo berada di pemukiman elit para pengusaha ternama.

Kyungsoo tidak mengenal lelah, meski belum sarapan, tapi tekadnya untuk Kuliah lebih utama."Semangat!…Semangat!…Kim Kyungsoooo" ia berseru menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil berlari.

Di saat Kyungsoo berlari, entah kenapa gerak motoriknya kembali terganggu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyeimbangkan salah satu kakinya, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh ke aspal."Argh!" erangnya kesakitan.

Kyungsoo rebah, tapi kedua tangannya bisa menopang tubuhnya hingga hanya lututnya saja yang terluka. Kyungsoo menatap kaki kirinya yang terasa kram sesaat, karena tidak bisa di gerakkan. Kyungsoo memijit kaki kirinya, agar rasa kram itu hilang.

Sekitar 10 menit, kaki Kyungsoo bisa di gerakkan kembali. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?, semalam tangan kanan, sekarang kaki kiri ku?" gumamnya.

" Apakah aku mengidap suatu penyakit ganas?"

" Ahhh…Kyungsoo bodoh…tidak mungkin aku menderita penyakit ganas" pikirnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba beranjak, lalu perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kakinya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Halte tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Meski sedikit pincang, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengeluh. Ia selalu berpikir, bahwa ia kuat dan tidak akan menyerah dengan hidup begitu saja. Di saat Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih-tatih, sebuah Mobil berhenti dan menghampirinya. Tin…Tin…

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak menatap Mobil sedan berwarna putih yang berhenti di depannya, mata bulatnya menatap bingung pada Mobil yang menghampirinya, kaca jendela terbuka, lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika seseorang yang ia kenal mengajaknya pergi Kuliah bersama.

"Masuklah…" ucap namja bertubuh kurus dan tampan itu padanya.

" Aniyo hyung…aku pergi sendiri saja" sahutnya menolak

" Ayolah…kau pikir pergi ke Kampus Inha membutuhkan waktu 5 menit, jika kau naik Bus"

" Tapi hyung…"

" Buruan masuk…cuaca di luar cukup dingin" ajaknya lagi

" Ne" sahut Kyungsoo, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam Mobil seorang namja bernama Jang Ryeowook.

Namja itu mengendarai Mobilnya, dan menuju tempat kuliah, dimana mereka Kuliah bersama dan hanya berbeda 1 tingkat saja. " Kenapa kau selalu pergi naik Bus?, sudah lama sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya seperti ini padamu" ucapnya

" Oh…aku hanya bosan naik Mobil, hyung. "sahut Kyungsoo berbohong

" Oh…aku pikir, karena Appa mu tidak memperbolehkanmu naik Mobil lagi, makanya kau naik Bus" sahut Ryeowook

" Hahahaha…hyung ada-ada saja, tidak mungkin Appa ku berbuat seperti itu"

" Aku tahu…, o iya, aku dengar dari teman sekelasmu, sepulang Kuliah, apa kau kerja di Café?"

" Nde hyung, karena aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri, lagipula…aku cukup bangga, karena aku dapat membiayai Kuliahku bukan hanya sebagian dari Beasiswa, tapi juga karena gaji dari hasil kerjaku"

" Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku, kan?" Tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

" Nde, hyung…aku tidak sedang berbohong" sahutnya

" Baguslah…" sahut Ryeowook dan fokus mengendarai Mobilnya.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Ryeowook, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap kaki serta tangannya. Ia menghela nafas beratnya, karena berpikir tentang sesuatu mengenai motorik tubuhnya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

" Justice" Chapt. 2

Fanfic ini permintaan dari salah satu reader yang pengen FF Brother dengan Cast. EXO , meski aku Cuma tahu D.O doank di EXO, gak kenal yang lain. Hm…aku akan mencobanya. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya. FF ini terinspirasi dari Dorama Jepang, yang belum ku tonton, Cuma baca sinopsisnya aja.

Genre ; Brother, Family, Angst

Cast.

Kyungsoo

Member EXO

Yunho as Appa

~ooo~

J

*Sebelumnya*

" Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku, kan?" Tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

" Nde, hyung…aku tidak sedang berbohong" sahutnya

" Baguslah…" sahut Ryeowook dan fokus mengendarai Mobilnya.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Ryeowook, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap kaki serta tangannya. Ia menghela nafas beratnya, karena berpikir tentang sesuatu mengenai motorik tubuhnya.

*Selanjutnya*

" O iya, Kyungsoo"

" Ne hyeong" sahut Kyungsoo menatap Wookie

" Hari ini kita ada latihan Sepakbola, saat jam istirahat nanti" ucap Wookie mengingatkannya

" Ne" sahut Kyungsoo singkat.

Sepanjang jalan menuju Kampus mereka, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat diam. Ia hanya memandang kearah luar jendela Mobil. Wookie menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi Wookie enggan untuk bertanya.

~ J ~

Tao, Kai dan Sehun berada dalam lingkup 1 Sekolah yang sama, hanya beda jenjang. Tao kelas 3, Kai kelas 2 dan Sehun kelas 1. Meski berada dalam 1 Sekolah yang sama, tapi Sehun lebih senang menyendiri. Ia menjaga jarak dengan ke-2 saudaranya yang lain, karena Sehun tidak ingin dirinya menjadi seseorang yang egois sama seperti hyeong-hyeongnya.

Sehun pergi ke Sekolah menggunakan Mobil pribadi mereka. Sehun sering kali lebih mendahulukan hyeong-hyeongnya untuk mengendarai Mobil mereka lebih dulu, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Sehun merasa benci dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani. Terlebih lagi saat di rumah, ia hanya bisa diam ketika salah satu hyeong yang ia sayangi di kucilkan oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain, dan Sehun tidak berani untuk membelanya, karena ia merasa takut jika ia menentang, maka ia akan di kucilkan sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Perjalanan menuju Sekolah mereka cukup jauh, karena Sekolah yang mereka tempati adalah Sekolah ternama dan elit, bahkan Appa mereka adalah pemegang saham terbesar dari Sekolah itu.

Setibanya di Sekolah, Tao, Kai dan Sehun memarkirkan Mobil ,khusus Mobil mereka saja. Tao lebih tua dari mereka, menunggu ke-dua adiknya untuk berjalan bersama. Tao merangkul pundak Kai dan Sehun, hanya saja Sehun melepaskan rangkulan Tao di pundaknya.

" Yaaa!, kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Tao pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab, dan dia mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Tao dan Kai yang masih terdiam , karena bingung akan sikapnya. " Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Tao

" Aku tidak tahu hyeong, sejak di ruang makan tadi , tingkahnya sudah aneh" sahut Kai

" Apa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Sehun?" Tanya Tao

" Mungkin saja, Sehun punya gebetan hyeong, makanya dia lebih dingin seperti itu" sahut Kai

" Ahhh…, mungkin kau benar Kai. Hahahaha…namdongsaeng kita itu sepertinya sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya" ucap Tao.

" Hahahaha" mereka tertawa sambil berjalan beriringan menuju area Sekolah.

Letak kelas Sehun ada di lantai 4, dan dia masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara para yeoja yang memanggil namanya, setiap kali ia melintas di depan para siswi yang mengidolakannya.

Sehun bosan karena selalu duduk di depan, ia pun menghampiri salah satu teman sekelasnya yang duduk paling pojok belakang dekat jendela, "Jungsin~ah, maukah kau pindah tempat duduk denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan raut wajah yang datar.

Melihat ekspresi Sehun yang datar, ia pun mengiyakan permintaan Sehun, " Ne, kamu duduklah disini, aku akan pindah ke kursimu" sahut Jungsin, dan merapikan barang-barang miliknya, kemudian Jungsin pindah di depan,sedangkan Sehun pindah di kursinya.

Siswa/i yang sekelas dengan Sehun merasa aneh dengan perubahan pada dirinya, bahkan mereka menatapnya lekat, dan Sehun tetap acuh dengan semua tatapan itu. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang kearah langit yang cukup cerah hari ini.

" Jika saja Eomma masih ada, apakah Appa dan yang lainnya akan memperlakukanmu buruk seperti ini hyeong?" batin Sehun.

" Kenapa Appa sangat tidak adil padamu?" batinnya lagi.

~ J ~

Kyungsoo dan Wookie tiba di Kampus mereka. Kyungsoo ke luar lebih dulu, lalu Wookie. "Hyeong, cheongmal gumawo atas tumpangannya"

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, hyeong senang membantumu Kyungsoo" sahut Wookie.

" Kajja kita masuk bersama" ajak Wookie

" Ne, hyeong" sahutnya.

Kyungsoo adalah salah satu Mahasiswa yang juga jadi idola sama seperti Wookie, di Kampus ini Kyungsoo tidak kuliah bersama saudaranya yang lain, karena mereka lebih memilih Universitas ternama, dan elit.

" Kyungsoo~ah" , langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo menoleh, dan ia tersenyum ketika seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah teman sekelas Kyungsoo menyapanya." Ne, Jun" sahut Kyungsoo

" Annyeong hyeong" sapa Jun ramah

" Annyeong" sahut Wookie

" Kyungsoo~ah, kalau begitu hyeong duluan ya" ucap Wookie dan ie meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jun

" Ne hyeong" sahut Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas untuk presentasi besok?" Tanya Jun

" Mm…, aku sudah menyelesaikannya semalam" sahut Kyungsoo

" Kau memang rajin sekali. Huft…, aku belum selesai" ucap Jun dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo sangat mengerti apa yang di maksud teman sekelasnya itu, "Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya" ucap Kyungsoo

" Jincha?" Tanya Jun, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

" Yes!, kau memang teman yang baik, Kyungsoo" sahut Jun memujinya.

" Hahaha, kau selalu berkata seperti itu jika ada maunya" ucap Kyungsoo

" Hehehehe" cengirnya malu.

" O iya, hari ini bagaimana jika kita ke Perpusatakaan?, karena jam pertama tidak ada pelajaran" ajak Jun

" Mm…boleh" sahut Kyungsoo yang selalu menyetujui permintaan temannya mau pun permintaan Wookie. Kini mereka berbelok dan pergi menuju Perpustakaan Kampus. Ketika hendak menaiki anak tangga, tiba-tiba saja kaki kiri Kyungsoo kram, hingga ia pun duduk di anak tangga. Jun berhenti dan mencemaskan Kyungsoo, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya

" Entahlah, kaki ku kram. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa" sahut Kyungsoo

" Apa kita perlu ke UKS?, kau bisa istirahat disana" saran Jun

" Tidak perlu, paling sebentar lagi, sudah berhenti kram nya" sahut Kyungsoo menolak.

Jun berjongkok, dan mencoba membantu Kyungsoo menggerakkan ujung kaki kiri Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kakiku sering sekali kram?" batin Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau sering seperti ini, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jun

" Mm…" sahut Kyungsoo mengiyakan

" Sebaiknya kau periksa saja ke bagian syaraf" saran Jun

" Untuk apa aku periksa ke bagian syaraf?" Tanya Kyungsoo

" Begini, bukannya aku ingin menakutimu, tapi dulu anak dari keluargaku sering mengalami kram di bagian kaki dan tangannya, karena terlambat untuk berobat, kondisinya memburuk, bahkan 3 bulan yang lalu dia meninggal karena penyakitnya itu menyerang system pernapasannya" sahut Jun menjelaskan kekhawatirannya pada Kyungsoo.

" Ish!, kau menakut-nakutiku saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin kram di kakiku ini juga karena aku sering jalan kaki dan bermain bola" sahut Kyungsoo

" Oh…bisa juga sih. Tapi tidak ada salahnya, jika kau periksakan dirimu ke Rumah Sakit"

" Hm…aku akan memikirkannya lagi" sahut Kyungsoo

" Bagaimana?, apa kakimu sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Jun

" Nde, gumawo Jun~ah" sahut Kyungsoo yang mencoba beranjak dan dibantu oleh Jun.

" Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja" ucap Jun

" Kau tidak perlu cemas dengan yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Aku baik-baik saja" sahut Kyungsoo meyakinkannya. Jun tidak menyahut, dan ia menatap lekat Kyungsoo.

" Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam" ajak Kyungsoo padanya.

" Eoh"

~ J ~

Sebelum pergi ke Kantor, Kris mampir ke sebuah toko Sepatu. Ia berdiri di depan sepasang sepatu Sport berwarna merah. Ia menyentuh lembut Sepatu itu. " Kyungsoo~ah, mian jika hyeong terlalu dingin padamu. Hyeong tidak bisa melindungmu, mianhe " batinnya.

Seorang pegawai datang menghampirinya, " Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawarnya.

Kris menoleh, dan ia menggangguk" Nde, tolong bungkuskan sepasang sepatu ini" sahutnya.

" Ne" sahut pegawai, dan mengambil sepatu itu, lalu di bawa untuk di masukkan ke kotak sepatu. Tidak berapa lama Kris menunggu, pegawai itu datang memberikan Sepatunya, kemudian Kris berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar Sepatu yang sudah ia beli.

Setelah membeli Sepatu tersebut, Kris kembali masuk ke dalam Mobil, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya, hanya saja Kris berbelok arah dari Kantor yang ingin di tujunya. Kris memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi, lalu ia pergi ke sebuah kantor pengiriman barang. Kris mencatat alamat lengkap rumahnya dan nama Kyungsoo. Kris sengaja melakukan ini, agar saudara-saudaranya juga ayahnya tidak tahu, bahwa Sepatu itu berasal darinya.

" Apa anda tidak ingin mengirimkan alamat anda sebagai pengirim barang ini?" Tanya pegawai itu.

" Tidak perlu, karena saya yakin barang ini akan sampai ketujuannya" sahut Kris dingin.

" Ne, barang Anda akan tiba hari ini juga, sesuai dengan alamat yang Anda tulis" ucap pegawai tersebut.

" Gumawo" sahut Kris , dan ia membayar biaya pengiriman barang itu.

~ J ~

Kyungsoo dan Jun belajar bersama di Perpustakaan. Kyungsoo membantu Jun dalam menyelesaikan Tugas untuk besok, di saat Kyungsoo menulis sesuatu yang penting, dari buku yang dibacanya. Namun pulpen yang ia pegang terjatuh karena jari-jari tangan kanan Kyungsoo agak sedikit susah di gerakkan.

Jun terkejut ketika Kyungsoo berhenti menuliskan beberapa yang penting dalam membantu mengerjakan tugasnya, Jun menatap lekat Kyungsoo, "Kau kenapa Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jun

" Ah…aniyo" sahutnya berbohong, kemudian Kyungsoo kembali memegang pulpennya.

" Kyungsoo, apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jun cemas

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, lalu ia menepuk pundak Jun pelan, dan meyakinkannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa Jun, jangan mencemaskanku" sahut Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau mau ku temani untuk periksa ke Rumah Sakit?, Aku punya kenalan di sana" sahut Jun

" Tidak perlu, mungkin aku hanya kekelahan saja"

" Kalau begitu, biar aku melanjutkan tugasku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin jika kau sakit, karena kelelahan"

" Ish!, tidak mungkin aku jatuh sakit, hanya karena membantumu menyelesaikan tugas seperti ini" Jun menutup buku-buku yang mereka pinjam dari Perpustakaan, dan ia merapikan barang-barang miliknya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam Tas.

" Kang Jun~ah, bukankah aku belum selesai membantumu?, kenapa semua di rapikan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

" Kau itu sahabatku, justru aku akan sangat marah padamu, jika kau tidak memperdulikan kesehatanmu. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan tugas ini sendiri." Sahut Jun tegas padanya.

" Tapi…" Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak hati pada Jun.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, "Mianhe" ucapnya menyesal. Kang Jun tersenyum, kemudian ia menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan, "Gwencana, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatanmu" sahut Jun

" Ne, cheongmal gumawo"

" Eoh" Jun tersenyum lebar padanya.

~ J ~

Di saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, Kai meminta izin pada Sonsaengnim untuk ke Toilet, padahal yang ia tuju bukanlah Toilet, melainkan Balkon Sekolahnya. Sonsaengnim memberi izin padanya. Kai cukup senang, karena ia berhasil mengelabui Sonsaengnimnya. Kemudian Kai pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Di setiap langkah kakinya, Kai merasakan beban yang sangat berat di benaknya. Ia menaiki setiap anak tangga satu persatu, dan di setiap anak tangga, Kai selalu mengingat masa-masa dimana ia sering bermain bersama Kyungsoo, saat mereka masih kecil.

~Flashback~

Di sebuah Taman, terdapat beberapa tanjakan anak tangga. Kyungsoo dan Kai berdiri di dasar anak tangga, tatapan mereka tertuju pada puncak tangga. Kyungsoo memiliki ide, lalu ia sampaikan pada Kai, mengenai ide yang terlintas di pikirannya itu.

" Kai, hyeong punya ide"

" Ide apa hyeong?" Tanya Kai polos.

" Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tantang Kyungsoo

" Mm…aku setuju, tapi taruhannya apa?" Tanya Kai

" Kita bermain Gungting, batu , kertas, yang menang menaiki 3 anak tangga, dan siapa yang berhasil menang sampai puncak tangga, maka yang kalah harus memenuhi keinginan dari si pemenang, bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

" Mm…seru juga. Kajja…kita mulai sekarang" tantang Kai

" Ok" sahut Kyungsoo.

Mereka bermain sesuai dengan peraturan yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Terkadang dari permainan itu, Kyungsoo berhasil begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan saat tinggal 3 anak tangga menuju puncak, akhirnya Kai berhasil memenangkan taruhan mereka. Kai bersorak di puncak tangga sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan .

" Yeiiiii!, aku menang!"

" Ish!" dengus Kyungsoo kesal karena kekalahannya, sambil ia menaiki anak tangga mendekati Kai.

" Kalau begitu hyeong harus memenuhi permintaanku" ucap Kai semangat

" Arasseo" sahutnya lemas

" Mm…, tapi hyeong masih Sekolah, pasti uangnya sedikit. Kalau begitu tunggu hyeong kerja saja, baru aku akan meminta sesuatu darimu hyeong" ucap Kai polos.

" Hahahahaha…, kalau itu hyeong setuju. Apapun yang Kai inginkan, pasti akan hyeong usahakan untuk memenuhinya, jika hyeong sudah bekerja" sahut Kyungsoo, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

~Flashback End~

" Hyeong…aku ingin sekali kita bermain seperti dulu"

" Kenapa saat itu hyeong harus menentang keinginan Appa?, hyeong egois, aku benci hyeong!" gumamnya. Kai menangis seorang diri di atas Balkon. Ia terduduk lemas, dan menundukkan wajahnya. Pundaknya bergetar, kesepian yang di hadapinya, hanya di temani oleh semilirnya angin yang berhembus, dan suara dari mesin AC Sekolahnya.

TBC

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?


	3. Chapter 3

" Justice" Chapt. 3

Fanfic ini permintaan dari salah satu reader yang pengen FF Brother dengan Cast. EXO , meski aku Cuma tahu D.O doank di EXO, gak kenal yang lain. Hm…aku akan mencobanya. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya. FF ini terinspirasi dari Dorama Jepang, yang belum ku tonton, Cuma baca sinopsisnya aja.  
Genre ; Brother, Family, Angst Cast.

Kyungsoo

Member EXO

Yunho as Appa

*Sebelumnya*  
" Hyeong…aku ingin sekali kita bermain seperti dulu"

" Kenapa saat itu hyeong harus menentang keinginan Appa?, hyeong egois, aku benci hyeong!" gumamnya. Kai menangis seorang diri di atas Balkon. Ia terduduk lemas, dan menundukkan wajahnya. Pundaknya bergetar, kesepian yang di hadapinya, hanya di temani oleh semilirnya angin yang berhembus, dan suara dari mesin AC Sekolahnya.

*Selanjutnya*

~J~

Kyungsoo tampak tidak fokus saat dosen menjelaskan materi mengenai pelajaran musik. Dirinya terlihat melamun dan memandangi tangan kanannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sejenak, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan mendengarkan apa yang Dosennya jelaskan. Kyungsoo memegang pulpen, lalu menulis beberapa hal penting yang diucapkan Dosennya.

"Aliran Romantisme itu sendiri merupakan aliran seni lukis yang mengungkapkan sebuah kejadian atau persitiwa yang dianggap menarik dan istimewa"  
"Di sini saya akan menjelaskan pada kalian beberapa ciri mengenai aliran Romantisme "

Lagi-lagi pulpen yang dipegangnya terjatuh, tangan kanan Kyungsoo terasa kaku saat ia menggerakkannya. Kyungsoo bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Belakangan ini, dirinya sering kali mengalami rasa kaku dan kram baik pada tangan mau pun kakinya.  
"Ada apa denganku?, kenapa tanganku terasa kaku seperti ini?" batinnya.  
" Kim Kyungsoo "

Dosen Han yang sedari tadi memperhatikan salah satu Mahasiswa kebanggaannya, ia menegur Kyungsoo karena menurutnya sejak tadi Kyungsoo terlihat tidak fokus dengan pelajaran yang ia sampaikan.

"Ne?' tanya Kyungsoo kaget "Kau hari ini seperti berbeda, kau tidak fokus!, jika kau mengantuk, sebaiknya kau pergi ke Toilet dan cuci wajahmu, agar tidak mengantuk lagi"  
"Ne, mianhe" sesalnya, kemudian Kyungsoo beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Kang Jun menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dan ia curiga padanya. Kang Jun berpikir bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat di Perpustakaan bersamanya kembali terulang lagi. Ia pun meminta izin untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Kyo-su, saya izin ke Toilet sebentar"  
"Ne" sahutnya menginzinkan Kang Jun.

Kang Jun buru-buru berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang pergi ke Toilet. Setibanya di toilet, ia melangkah pelan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tertunduk memandangi tangan kanannya.  
"Kyungsoo" panggilnya, lalu ia menoleh menatapnya.  
"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau yakin?"  
"Nde"  
"Kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku?"  
"Aku tidak berbohong, Kang Jun"  
"Kyungsoo, aku tadi melihatmu menjatuhkan pulpen yang kau pegang, apa…tanganmu juga kram?" tanyanya "Nde, aku tidak tahu…akhir-akhir ini tangan dan kakiku sering kram"  
"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan kyungsoo, sepulang kuliah aku akan menemanimu ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Tidak bisa, sepulang kuliah aku harus bekerja"  
"Kyungsoo!, kau jangan keras kepala, kesehatanmu itu lebih penting!, kau tidak boleh menolak, hari ini aku akan menemanimu ke Rumah Sakit!"  
"Tapi Kang Jun…"  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" sahutnya tegas

~J~

Jam istirahat terdengar, seluruh siswa-siswi sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Sehun sengaja tidak pergi ke Kantin, ia hanya menyendiri di dalam kelas, sedangkan Kai juga masih menyendiri di atas balkon sekolah, dan Tao menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain Basket bersama timnya.

" Tao" panggil salah satu temannya yang berlari menghampirinya "Ada apa?" tanyanya dan memegang bola "Dua bulan lagi, Sekolah kita akan kedatangan Mahasiswa-Mahasiswi dari fakultas Seni"  
"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"  
"Bukankah kau pandai dancer?"  
"Nde, lalu kenapa?"  
"Tadi Lee Saengnim memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu, agar kau menjadi Lead Dancer bersama beberapa anggota Dancer lainnya di Sekolah ini, dan Lee sangnim juga meminta agar kedua dongsaengmu ikut menjadi anggota Dancer"  
"Kami bertiga?'  
"Nde, kau bisakan?, karena Sekolah ini hanya mengandalkan kalian" ucapnya berharap banyak padanya.  
"Ne, aku akan memikirkannya" sahut Tao "Ok, jeongmal gumawo Kim Zhi Tao"  
"Ne"

Setelah menyampaikan pesan dari gurunya, namja itu kemudian pergi. Tao terdiam mematung di tempat, ia tampak ragu untuk menjadi Lead Dancer di Sekolahnya, karena ia tahu, ayahnya akan sangat melarang jika tahu anak-anaknya melakukan hobi yang disukainya tetapi tidak fokus dengan pelajaran.

"Bagaimana jika appa tahu?, appa pasti akan menolak dan memarahi kami?" batinnya.

~J~

Sungkyunkwan University

Suasana di Universitas ini cukup ramai, banyak Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi yang menyibukkan diri setiap jam istirahat, salah satunya yang seperti dilakukan oleh Kim Jong Dae atau ia sering dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya yaitu Chen.

Chen duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon blossom, ia membaca buku mengenai Administrasi Bisnis. Matanya menilik pada beberapa paragraf yang penting menurutnya. Sebenarnya Chen tidak begitu minat dalam bidang Bisnis, tetapi ia sangat menghormati ayahnya, dan dengan terpaksa dirinya mengambil jurusan yang tidak disukainya.

Chen menutup buku yang cukup tebal, ia meletakkannya disisi kanan tubuhnya. Chen merogoh saku celana, ia membuka file kontak dan mencari nama Kyungsoo. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat membaca nama Kyungsoo, salah satu adik kesayangannya.

Helaan nafas panjang ia hembuskan, kemudian dirinya mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo dengan nomor lain. Chen menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, dan beberapa saat ,ia menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab teleponnya.

"Yoboseyo" Chen tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo, tetapi ia enggan untuk menyapa.  
"Yoboseyo…ini siapa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo "Yoboseyo…"  
"Yoboseyo…"

Tut…

Chen bergegas memutus pembicaraan begitu saja, ia tersenyum pada salah satu adik yang kuliah bersamanya. Namja itu berlari menghampirinya, dan membawa dua botol air mineral.  
"Ternyata hyung disini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana" ucap Chanyeol sembari memberikan sebotol air padanya.  
"Gumawo" sahutnya dan menerima air mineral pemberian Chanyeol.  
"Ne"

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya, kemudian ia membuka tutup botol, lalu meminum beberapa teguk air mineral. Chen menepuk pundaknya, "Pelan-pelan kalau minum, nanti kau bisa tersedak" ucapnya.

Chanyeol mengelap bibirnya setelah minum dengan telapak tangannya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, "Hehehe, aku lupa hyung" sahutnya.

"Lain kali, pelan-pelan jika minum ya"  
"Siap Bos!, hehehe"  
"…" Chen hanya tersenyum, lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar ponselnya.

Chanyeol melirik layar ponsel Chen yang tertera nama Kyungsoo pada panggilan pertama yang dilakukannya, "Apa…hyung menelpon, Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.  
"Aku merindukan Kyungsoo, sudah sangat lama sekali kita tidak pernah menyapanya" sahut Chen, kemudian memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya.  
"Aku juga merindukannya hyung, bagaimana dengan kuliahnya ya?, dan aku sering perhatikan, Kyungsoo selalu pulang malam, apa saja yang dilakukannya di luar rumah" ucap Chanyeol dan matanya menatap ke arah lapangan.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Aku selalu berharap, Tuhan selalu memberinya kesehatan dan menjaganya. Jika saja, Kyungsoo tidak keras kepala membantah keinginan appa, mungkin nasibnya tidak akan seperti itu. Dikucilkan…tidak dianggap ada oleh appa…makannya tidak teratur…dan…entahlah. Jika membicarakan Kyungsoo, air mata ini selalu saja memaksa untuk ke luar"  
"Hyung…apakah kita juga egois?" tanya Chanyeol "Maksudmu?"  
"Aku merasa…aku sangat egois karena aku takut pada appa, dan ikut mengucilkannya"  
"Nde, aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu, tetapi…apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan juga salah. Appa adalah orangtua tunggal yang merawat dan membesarkan kita setelah kematian eomma, seharusnya…Kyungsoo menghormati keinginan appa dan tidak membantahnya"

"Nde hyung. Ya sudahlah hyung, sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai, aku kembali dulu ke kelas" Chanyeol beranjak, dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chen seorang diri.

~J~

Kang Jun sengaja mengajak Kyungsoo ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya. Karena Dosen yang mengajar jam pelajaran terakhir tidak masuk. Kang Jun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menemaninya. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil milik Kang Jun.

"Kang Jun, bagaimana jika aku pergi ke Rumah Sakitnya nanti saja"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku hanya tidak enak jika harus izin bekerja di Caffe"  
"Kyungsoo!, yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah kesehatanmu!, jika kau menundanya, yang ada kram pada kaki dan tanganmu semakin parah"  
"Tapi berapa biaya yang harus kubayar untuk melakukan cek kesehatan?, kau tahu sendiri, uang yang kutabung untuk biaya kuliahku"  
"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan membantumu"  
"Tidak!, aku tidak mau membebanimu, Kang Jun"  
"Kau adalah sahabatku, Kyungsoo. Selama ini kau sering membantuku, sekarang giliranku membantumu. Kau tidak perlu menolaknya lagi"  
"Tapi…"  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" tegasnya

~J~

Suho duduk di jejeran kursi tunggu, karena dirinya menunggu giliran namanya di panggil oleh perawat. Suho pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan dirinya, karena hari ini dirinya merasa tubuhnya berontak karena terlalu lelah bekerja.

Suho agak bosan menunggu, ia menerawangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tunggu. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Suho terkejut saat ia melihat Kyungsoo datang bersama temannya dan terlihat mendaftarkan dirinya untuk berobat. Seperti janjinya pada ayah mereka, Suho bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenal Kyungsoo jika berada di luar rumah.

Kyungsoo yang berbalik setelah mendaftar, ia sama terkejutnya seperti Suho. Karena kursi panjang yang kosong adalah kursi yang diduduki oleh Suho, dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Suho.

Kang Jun sama sekali tidak mengenal saudara Kyungsoo mau pun keluarganya, yang ia tahu, Kyungsoo hanyalah sebatang kara. Kang Jun bahkan tidak tahu Suho yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung Kyungsoo.

"…" keheningan terjadi antara Kyungsoo juga Suho.

Mereka bertingkah seolah-olah tidak saling mengenal. Walau demikian, Suho cemas ketika melihat Kyungsoo berada dalam satu Rumah Sakit bersamanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kyungsoo?" batinnya "Apa kau sakit?"  
"Ah…kenapa kau membuat hyung jadi cemas begini" batinnya tanpa melirik Kyungsoo.

Bukan hanya Suho, tetapi Kyungsoo pun mencemaskannya, terlebih lagi Suho hanya sendirian dan tidak bersama Sekretarisnya. Kyungsoo memainkan kuku jarinya karena dirinya tidak berani menyapa Suho atau pun menatapnya.

"Apa hyung sakit?" batinnya "Wajahmu terlihat pucat, hyung"  
"Aku…ingin sekali menyapamu, hyung. Tapi…aku takut, hyung tidak menghiraukanku" batinnya lagi.  
"Hyung, semoga kau cepat sembuh. Jangan sakit" pintanya dalam hati.  
"Kyungsoo, coba kau baca ini" Kang Jun menunjukkan sebuah artikel mengenai salah satu penyakit yang berhubungan dengan syaraf dari ponselnya.  
"Apa ini?"  
"Ini artikel mengenai penyakit Ataksia, salah satu penyakit yang menyerang sistem syaraf pada bagian otak juga mengganggu gerak anggota tubuh lainnya" Kang Jun menjelaskan artikel itu padanya.  
"Iya , aku tahu. Tapi…apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung "Aku hanya takut, jika apa yang kau alami sama seperti gejala penyakit Ataksia"  
"Kyungsoo sakit?, Ataksia?" batin Suho. Dirinya sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Kang Jun, hingga ia meremas ujung jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

TBC Mian, sudah beberapa tahun lamanya, aku baru bisa melanjutkannya lagi. 


End file.
